The present invention relates to a rolling toy. More particularly, although not exclusively, the invention relates to a battery-powered, remote-controlled toy dominated by a pair of coaxial drive wheels that can be driven in the same or opposite directions so that the toy can perform a variety of dynamic movements.
Remotely controlled toy cars and other toy vehicles are known. These comprise a motor—usually powered by a rechargeable battery, and driving a pair of road wheels via a mechanical transmission. Control signals from a remote location are received by an onboard receiver that controls the motor. Steering control is accomplished by a separate servo unit that receives signals via the onboard receiver.